Rosie
Rosie is (presumably) the head of the housekeeping department/staff at Surfer's Paradise. According to Lo in the first episode of the series, Rosie has known Lo since she was a baby. One her duties is training new maids that have come to the hotel, seeing as how she had to leave Lo to clean up the penthouse to go and train the new maids (one of whom was Fin McCloud) who had come to the hotel as part of the summer staff. Rosie is the direct supervisor of Fin (and later Lo, when she gets transferred to the housekeeping staff in Endless Bummer). While not an excitable person, she can occasionally act light-hearted, such as being able to blow her mouth up on a window like no one else can, and scaring the shark-and-fish duo in the lobbyquarium when they tried to mess with her. Trivia *It's shown in "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest" that she apparently has arachnophobia (a fear of spiders), as she got freaked out by George Ridgemount's pet spider, Shania Twain, and nearly killed her. *It was revealed in "Boards of Glory" that she used to surf. *It is unknown why Rosie is doing grounds, as that duty normally falls to the Groundskeepers. *In "Groms Gone Wild," she stated that she wanted to throw a pillow at Fin. *In "Grand Theft Whale Bus," she becomes a waitress and does a good job and gets the guests to help clean up due to the Pirate Ship being short-staffed. *She is intolerant of misbehavior from bratty kids, as she threatened Mark Marvin in "Grand Theft Whale Bus" when he refused to stop dropping dinner buns on the restaurant floor. *Judging from her comment on not wanting to live in a pig-sty and due to the fact that she's never seen living at the staff house, Rosie presumably lives somewhere in the hotel, possibly in the penthouse itself with the rest of the Ridgemount family. *Since Rosie is at least 35 and Lo, who's 15, mentions that Rosie has known her since she was a baby, Rosie must have been at least 20 when Lo was born. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Sick Day *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *Clinging in the Rain (cameo, does not speak) *Browatch (cameo) *Bad Sports (cameo) *Surfer's Got Talent (cameo) *Groms on Strike Gallery vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h56m42s37.png|"I used to be quite the board rider in my day." S2 E6 Rosie is a nurse.png|Rosie in "Sick Day", getting ready to "quarantine" Johnny. S2 E6 Rosie tells Johnny to drop them.png S2 E6 But Rosie tells Johnny it goes in the other end.png S2 E6 Rosie wishes to check Johnny's temperature.png S2 E6 Rosis shrugs her shoulders at Johnny's question.png S2 E6 Johnny asks where Rosie got her medical training.png S2 E6 Bummer says Rosie took a night class.png S2 E6 Rosie shrugs her shoulder.png S2 E6 Rosie is a nurse.png S1 E2 Rosie also makes faces.png S1 E2 Fin becomes startled when Rosie places her face against the glass.png S1 E2 Fin making faces onto the glass.png S1 E2 Rosie looks at Fin.png S1 E2 Rosie cleaning the window.png S1 E2 Rosie talks to herself "Like I said, toast".png S1 E2 Seagull chases Lo.png S1 E2 Rosie tells Lo she has to train the new staff.png S1 E2 Rosie tells Lo she (Rosie) did all of the work.png S1 E2 Lo says "If I can single-handedly organise the Surf For The Cure tournament,I can clean up a little mess".png S1 E2 Rosie tells Lo "it can't be done".png S1 E2 Rosie tells Lo all other house keepers are busy.png S1 E2 Lo places pizza box back over the Teen trapped in the coffee table while Rosie tells Lo she is "dead meat".png S1 E2 Rosie smiles.png S1 E2 Andrew arrives to give Lo her name tag.png S1 E2 Johnny arrives to move some bags.png S1 E2 Rosie says she does not want to live in a pigsty.png S1 E2 Rosie packed for Lo.png S1 E6 Rosie tells Fin she is young, suck it up.png S1 E6 Fin asks what Rosie ate for lunch - a hippo?.png S1 E6 Fin lifting Rosie to clean the window.png S1 E7 Rosie tells them "What the hey. You've got the job".png S1 E7 Rosie tells George "You're only 12".png S1 E7 Rosie tells George and Grommet "Stop pulling my leg, junior. I've got work to do".png S1 E7 Grommet and George volunteer to do house keeping.png S1 E7 Bummer steps off the hose, letting the water escape with enough force to push wipeout away.png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "Not my problemo. Just make sure they're 16".png S1 E7 Rosie tells Bummer "Who am I going to find to clean rooms for minimum wage on short notice?".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "I've promoted one of your maids to a guest-interactive job".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "That's Baumer".png S1 E7 Rosie asks what she can do for him "Hey Mr Bummer. What can I do you for?".png S1 E7 Rosie is watering the path.png S1 E7 Rosie tells Lo "You know, you did a really decent job here. Maybe I should hire you".png S1 E7 Lo gets angry at George "George! Where are you, you little troll?".png S1 E7 Rosie tells Lo "I don't understand. Why did you clean the room? Where are the boys?".png S1 E7 Rosie asks Lo what she is doing in the room.png Lo exhausted by the bed as Rosie enters the room.png S1 E7 Rosie is surprised at what she sees.png S1 E7 Rosie enters room 804 to check on George and Grommet.png S1 E8 Emma tells Rosie "OK, gotta go".png S1 E8 Rosie tells Emma "I shouldn't be cleaning the lobby bathroom. This is where people go when they don't wanna stink up their own rooms".png S1 E8 Rosie asks Emma "Where's your friend Fin?".png S1 E8 Emma sees the closed sign "Oh, no! Closed!".png S1 E11 Rosie hides her evaluation.png S1 E11 Rosie says "Bummer doesn't need to see my little four out of ten".png S1 E11 Snack Shack tells Rosie "Rosy, get these to Bummer. I've got to watch my stores".png Rosie's Talent.png S1 E1 Buster and Sonny vanish after Rosie roars at them.png S1 E1 Rosie roars at Buster and Sonny.png S1 E1 Buster and Sonny continue to annoy Rosie.png S1 E1 Rosie again looks at Buster and Sonny.png S1 E1 Buster and Sonny continue to make faces at Rosie.png S1 E1 Buster and Sonny stop when Rosie looks at them.png S1 E1 Buster and Sonny make faces at Rosie.png Category:Staff Members Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Females Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters